Winx Club Over
by wonder woman2002
Summary: part 2 to Flora Layla Hate Can Be Love


Flora Layla and musa had just pulled up with Flora and Musa in the back seat of the car.

Layla said "Finally were not freshman anymore"  
Musa yelled "Where sophomores now!"  
Flora said "well that means more work"  
Everyone laughed. They all got out the car and went into the high school.

Helia, Nabu, and Riven were at the doors. Nabu said "WOW! Is it me or does Flora Layla and Musa look hot!"  
Helia and Riven hit Nabu in the just said "OW! What!?"

Flora walked in first with a light pink dress with a blue sash around the waist and black flats with a pink rose. Flora said "hey Helia" and they both walked off.

Next was Musa she had blue jean shorts that went a little past the mid thigh with a red of the arm shirt she had on blue tennis shoes. She grabbed Rivens arm and ran to the music room.

Last was Layla in a blue jean skirt with a neon green shirt that was long sleeve on one arm but no sleeves she lastly had neon green boots that went to the ankle. She grabbed Nabu and ran to the music room with musa and flora with there boyfriends.

They got to school early so hung out in the music room.  
Once they heard the bell they went there different ways.

At Lunch

Flora, Musa, and Layla were in the lunch room with pizza.  
A guy went up to flora and sat down and said "may I sit here" Flora thought he was so cute and said "sure whats your name" he said hi im Danny"

Flora said "I like your name its cute" Danny flashed a smile. Flora said "you have a nice smile" Danny looked up and said "Thanks you do to" Musa whispered to Flora "YOUR NOT SINGEL" Flora whispered back "right boyfriend". Flora and Danny where talking for a while.

Then a guy sat next to Musa and said "may I sit across you" Musa said sure you're the new guy, Kie right?" He smiled and replied "yes yes I am and may I just say you are beautiful" Musa said "Thanks and your smile is adorable." Then Kie and Musa were talking for a while.

Layla laughed and said "you guys are so far from-" but was cut off by some guy who said "wow you are beautiful your Layla right" Layla smiled at the cute boy and said "your logan? And whispered to Flora and Musa "H.I.S"

Which means HOTTIE AT SIGHT

All the girls agreed.

End Of School

Musa said "guys guess what, the guys had left 3 hours ago for felling sick. Flora said "well why are they in the parking lot by a bunch of girls feeling their muscles" Layla said "I think they want to die" and all the girls stormed over to them.

Flora Layla and Musa fought the girls feeling their muscles. After about a 2 minute beat down Helia Nabu and Riven where slightly scared after the girls ran away from a beat down. Flora said "Look their pulling off and leaving" All the girls stormed to their way to thier car.

They saw Logan Kie and Danny about to take the bus so they offered the guys a ride. On their way to drop off the boys, Helia Nabu and Riven saw the girls in the car with some other boys and got mad.

Flora Layla and Musa house

Flora said "finally were done with home work" The girls heard a knock on the door and Layla opened it.

Layla said "Hey babe how was your other girlfriends"  
Riven said "we could say the same about you" Musa said "what are you talking about"Helia said "we saw you with those boys-"Helia was cut off by the laughter. Layla went up to Nabu and said "aww baby are you haten on our friend logan danny and kie?" Nabu said "are you cheating on us or not" Layla said no!DOOF"

Musa said "who was those girls on your muscle?"Nabu said "aww baby you haten on our friends?" Riven said "It wont happen again promis ok" Flora said you guys better not or you will be a single man FOR EVER!

Friaday at Helia Nabu and Rivens House on Sunday

Flora cuddled up with helia on his couch,Musa cuddled up with Riven on the other side of the couch, and Layla sat on Nabus lap cuddled up with him. Nabu i love this movie its Romantic and funny. Musa said our 2 fave things.

After 15 minutes of the movie was left all the girls fell asleep on their boyfriend lap. all the guys put the girls in their bed, since Layla Musa and Flora where in pj's but was going to walk home after the movie.  
The guys got in the bed with their girls friends with only sweat pants.

Morning

Flora woke up and said to herself "no this isent happening this is a dream" and got out the bed and ran home. Musa woke up next and said "No No No i didnt do this is couldnt have". and ran home to.  
Layla woke up last and said "this isent possible im a good girl" under her breath she said "normally" and went home. They didnt talk to the boys at all.

Monday

Helia walked in first to flora in pink skiny jeans,a red shirt that said "BEAUTY IS PAIN" and pink tennis shoes crying hard but quietly in Dannys Chest.

Helia was heart broken.

Riven found Musa the same way as Flora but with Kie.

Riven stormed out the room.

Nabu found Logan with his arms wrapped around  
Layla like Flora and Musa.

Lunch

Flora, Musa, and Layla walked in the lunch room to meet Danny Kie and Logan but insted foung Helia fighting Danny Kie fighting Riven and Nabu and Logan fighting hard.

When the girls tried to stop thier boyfriends they got knocked to the ground.

Once the guys looked up and saw their girlfriends on the ground they sopped fighting. Flora slpped Helia to the ground

Musa punched riven in the gut

and Layla kicked Nabu where the sun dont shine. and yelled to the boys "WE ARE OVER" at the same time and Flora hooked arms with Danny Layla hooked arms with Logan and Musa hooked arms with Kie and said "MEET OUR NEW BOYFRIEND YOU JERK!".

The End

Flora and Danny

Musa and Kie  
and

Layla and Logan

all dated til they had to leave for Collage and got in contact with Logan Danny and Kie later on in their lives and got married

I know this wasent a good end but not all stories end that way LOL and my lil sis said when you get to the At Lunch part at the end you should sart listening to So Much For My Happy Ending LOL


End file.
